


抱果

by Vienta



Series: 三人协议 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Mikele想要心无旁骛地追求艺术，Florent喜欢孩子，Solal说你们两位我都要。于是他们达成了一个三人协议。





	抱果

Mikele回家第一个感受是五雷轰顶，他遥望客厅沙发，看见两把吉他一起挨在边上。两把他都很熟悉，一把属于Flo一把属于Solal。怎么，他两个月不在家，那两人已经背着自己琴瑟和鸣了吗？Mikele的吉他呢？天晓得在哪里。

好在他爱人很快用羞涩不失热情的亲吻把他的魂叫回来。Florent比两个月前要丰满不少，以至于凑过来亲吻时Mikele不得不稍稍弯腰……避免撞到Flo的肚子。他看上去很好，头发长了些，穿了件睡袍，笑得像春风拂过花蕾。Flo在家还是不喜欢穿鞋，他现在脚上套了两只彩虹小狗毛绒袜——一看风格就是Solal买的。

“Solal不在吗？”Mikele进门探头探脑地问。  
“他去采购了。”Florent说，神色有些不好意思，“我突然很想吃舒芙蕾，但家里没有材料……”  
孕期中的人很容易突然爆发食欲，想吃的东西也天马行空。Mikele听自己姐姐说过曾半夜把伴侣闹起来买冰激凌的事。他这段时间投身专辑制作，都是Solal在照料Flo。尽管他们在开始关系之前，商量过Flo怀孕后的事，但想到Flo需要他时他或许不在身边，Mikele还是有点愧疚。

Mikele从小就决定追求不朽的艺术作品，这是他人生首要目标，他不打算向其他事务让步，不论是情绪困扰还是……孩子。尤其是孩子，如果你要倾心灌注于一个作品，你就很难有心力投在另一个上。但Florent想要孩子。都是创造，只是方向不同，我们的道路恐怕并不一致。Florent当时是这么说的。柔软的法国人摸着Mikele的脸，目光令人心碎。

也许相爱差点要败给现实。好在这时Solal跳了出来。我们大不了Ménage-à-trois（注）呀，Solal提议道，Flo你对我有意思，别以为我不知道你在我换剧服时偷偷在外面看；Mikele，你遇到Flo前和papa可不是那么生分的，我很伤心。

年长者一口气放了两个重磅炸弹，且丝毫不觉得三人同居的提议有什么问题。你们罗马人以前就会这样，Solal说。  
Mikele比着“你在说啥？！”的手势反驳说他可是个切里尼奥拉人，被Solal摆摆手制止。切里尼奥拉几千年前还不是古罗马的地盘，年长者朝Mikele脸上糊了根手帕：我是你papa，莫扎特，服从我。  
所以这事就这么定了。Solal和Flo都想要孩子，Mikele另有目标。他们住在一起，Flo还能同时吃到法国菜和意大利菜（Loconte还逼问过Flo到底意大利菜好吃还是法国菜好吃，对此Florent表示你想问谁在床上表现得更好就请直接问）。不过今年开始Mikele忙着做他的首张专辑，更多时间住在工作室里，而恰好Flo又被检查出怀了孕，照顾Flo的工作就落到了Solal头上。

俩月没见的两人坐在客厅里看了会《动物世界》，雨季要到了又到了这样那样的季节。Mikele脑子放空，有一下没一下地玩着Flo的发尾。电视里雄袋鼠牢牢抓着雌袋鼠的腰不肯放，据说要在雌袋鼠体内埋上个几小时才肯放开，就为了不让旁边等着的其他公袋鼠得逞。袋鼠们操来操去，Flo突然说你要不要摸摸我肚子。

Mikele惊了下：“我可以吗？”Flo一脸宽容地说当然可以啊你是孩子的另一个父亲。Mikele这才小心翼翼地把手放上去。隔着衣服都能感到底下生命的热度。意大利人傻乎乎地摸了很久，Florent实在受不了抓住Mikele的手腕往下拉。

睡袍底下什么都没有，空荡荡两条腿之间一片潮湿烫热。Mikele的指尖轻易地就深入腹地，里面湿得惊人，再加两根手指也不成问题。他拓宽勾弄，手指撞着肉道噗呲作响。Flo闭上眼溢出满足的呻吟，眉间抖个不停。Mikele抽出手指看了看，分泌沾在手和小口之间拉出几条银丝。“啧啧。”他说着低头舔掉勾连的液体。

“嗯……这几个月特别想……”Flo脸色羞红，腿却分得更开了，“Solal不在的时候会往里面塞东西……有时太强烈了……走到一半就站不住……”  
他抓起Mikele的手指吮吸，舌头绕着指尖打转，声音含糊：“你，唔……多回来嘛……很久没有三个人……”  
是了。Mikele离家前最后一次，他们三个人在床上纠缠，手臂挨着大腿，唇舌交换津液。他和Solal轮流把Flo推上高峰。Florent一边哭喊说不行，一边在他们要离开时伸手挽留。在共同开发下肉道湿软到了前所未有的程度，最后Solal抱起Flo、让年轻人背靠自己的胸口，分开Flo的双腿，同Mikele一起进入了诱人迷失的乐园。两根可能把Florent塞得过满，他和Solal才在里面挨蹭着顶了两下，年轻人就尖叫着射得到处都是。

睡袍被扔在一边，Florent跨跪在躺下的Mikele身上。肚子影响了Flo的动作，他扶着Mikele的性器艰难坐下，结果因为湿得一塌糊涂而根本对不准，试了几次都会滑开。他被欲望烧灼得呜呜哭叫，嘴里不住喊着“Mikele”，急得像个第一次做这种事的年轻人。Mikele伸手握住自己的欲望，顶端找准了穴口逗弄似的戳了两下，又在肉道张开欢迎时停下动作。“不要玩了……”反复几次后，Flo捶两下Mikele的胸口。正准备捶第三次，Mikele突然抓着Flo的腰往下一按，顺势一顶。年轻人的哭喊哽在半路，变作一声绵长的呻吟。

他被顶得摇摇欲坠，一手扶着沙发旁的墙壁勉强稳住自己。随着每一次顶操，他饱满的胸会晃动。那里比怀孕前要丰满不少，连原本粉嫩的乳头都变为了更成熟的石榴色。Mikele抓着Flo的胸揉搓，鼓胀的软肉像要从指缝里溢出。乳头在掌心的揉捻下硬了起来，蹭着手掌好像都能感受到掌心的纹路。Flo不断摇头虚抓Mikele的手腕想把对方拉开，没想到另一边的乳头突然传来尖锐的快感，电流似的往下蹿，刺激得肉道一下子吐出更多热液。Flo想尖叫，但温热的唇舌覆盖上来堵住他所有呻吟，带着淡淡的烟味的舌尖勾弄着他的。是Solal……Florent迷迷糊糊地想，上下被同时侵入的感受快把他的意识搅得支离破碎，他几乎无法呼吸，口唇被撬开，吞不下的液体顺着嘴角流下。

Solal的手指在他胸口玩弄了好一会儿才放过他。归家的人抚摸着Flo的后颈，爱怜地看着年轻人大口呼吸，朝另一个人轻飘飘地扔了句：“怎么回家之前也不说一声。”  
“给你惊喜。”Mikele回嘴，身下动作不停，胯部拍打着Flo的臀部“啪啪”作响。  
“哦。”Solal笑笑，“所以今晚没有你爱吃的菜了，一个惊喜。”  
两个男人一躺一站地讨论，全然把Florent晾在一边不理不睬。Flo委屈地侧过头啃了啃Solal的手腕，年长者愉快地说：“慢一点，Mikele，你把Flo弄得不舒服了。看，他在咬我。”  
Mikele顿了下，握住Flo的腰撤出，又一口气冲了进去。Florent差点朝Mikele跌落，被Solal一把搂在怀里颤抖不停。“Shhh……”年长者温柔地在耳边低语，“小心我们的孩子。”

他握住Flo的手来到两人交合的地方。指腹擦过Mikele湿漉漉的毛发和颤动的囊袋，最后停在肉道与性器交锋的位置，手指能清晰地感到Mikele正在往自己体内抽送。“想不想知道Mikele在你体内是什么感觉呀。”Solal诱哄地说道。Flo懵懂地点了点头，便被Solal引导着将手指紧贴搏动的柱身插入自己。非常热又非常满，在里面能清楚地感受到肉道褶皱被Mikele撑展，Flo兴奋得收紧，结果把手指吃得更深了些。当着爱人们的面自渎太羞耻，但Flo想拔出手指也没办法，Mikele的性器带着他玩弄自己。他甚至没法逃跑，年长者坚实的怀抱抵在背后，任Flo撒娇求饶也没用，Solal只是啄吻的脖颈，带着Flo的另一只手按上胸口揉弄。

“医生说再过两个月就会泌乳。到时候有配偶帮忙吮吸疏通会更好。”Solal向Mikele介绍道，又转向Flo，“Flo呢，你喜欢我们一起吸你吗？”  
“他喜欢这个。”Mikele眼里亮晶晶的，“一下子咬紧了。”  
“他喜欢一起。贪婪的小东西。”Solal摇摇头，提议道，“Mikele，下次一起和孩子打个招呼吧。”

 

产乳超短番外

他们最后给Flo买了吸乳器，双侧用。Flo挣扎不已，Solal只好捉住Flo的手腕，让Mikele把奶罩给Flo套上。开关打开后白色的汁液充盈了罩面，Flo呻吟着，下身颤抖地硬了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：就是三人行的意思
> 
> 因为是小甜饼的关系觉得不是很辣;w;难过  
> 跟小陀螺聊过后，觉得这篇文的背景有许多可以挖（瞎）掘（想）的地方  
> 比如，最初索老师提出三人关系，米老师似乎是勉强接受的（这家伙因为索当着flo的面拆穿他在闹别扭）。那么第一次索flo发生在什么情形下呢？  
> 猜测最开始索flo时Mikele应该没加入，是在三人聊过后，索老师趁着米老师出去工作时单独约了Flo，喝喝咖啡吃吃小甜饼，去索老师当时的公寓里坐坐x 结束后摸着脸红红的Flo问喜欢吗？诱哄Flo回去多说服Mikele
> 
> 小陀螺想的是，在三人聊过，但索老师还没搬进公寓前。某天演出Mikele不上，演出结束后，索老师在化妆间里换衣服，突然对门口说：还不进来吗？ Flo就害羞地推门进去了
> 
> ……对，这其实算是个索flo联手哄坑Mikele的故事


End file.
